Of Rainstorms and Raspberry Jam
by lovelylatte
Summary: Considering the weather, Poland has no other choice but to invite himself to spend the night at Lithuania's house, where absolutely no fooling around can happen!


_A somewhat pointless, quick one-shot - deanon from the kink meme. Request was LietPol cuddling naked._

* * *

**Of Rainstorms and Raspberry Jam**

* * *

"Look at all that rain!" Poland exclaimed a little too gleefully as he looked through the window. It was raining a lot; the frailest branches of the front yard tree lay broken on the ground. "And all that wind! No way I can get home tonight, Liet. Sorry."

He didn't sound sorry at all.

At least none of the bigger branches had fallen on Lithuania's car...

Lithuania sighed the long-suffering sigh of those who knew they were already defeated.

"Poland," he rested his forehead on his palm, trying in vain to massage his headache away. "I have to be at the office tomorrow morning. Real early."

"Dude, you know me," Poland turned back to look at him. "I can totally wake up with you and we'll leave at the same time, no big."

"No, I don't think so," Lithuania said, although he felt a little guilty about it because Poland iwas/i an early riser most of the time - he hadn't always been, though, and it still didn't seem to apply to whenever he decided to stay over at Lithuania's place. "I mean real early as in no-time-to... fool-around-early."

"So? We can make time," Poland winked, and Lithuania decided he wasn't really in the mood for Poland's winking. Poland's winking usually preceded more winking, among other things, which was just not on at this hour and with the work he had waiting for him tomorrow at 7 o'clock.

"No fooling around," Lithuania repeated, and he sighed again. "I'll go take a bath now, just... do whatever, okay?"

He realised too late he could have to argued more.

"I'll make us a snack!" Poland grinned, and went straight to the kitchen.

Lithuania wasn't sure his pantry contained all that was required for a 10-at-night Polish snack (?), but he supposed Poland knew what he was doing.

Well, he hoped so, anyway. As long as he didn't insist on eating anything crumbly in his bed...

"Just don't make a mess."

* * *

"Look, Liet, I got us some breakfast too!" Poland's cheerful voice broke through the sound of the rain and the wind, the voice of the weather woman on the television and the chattering of his own teeth -

Lithuania looked up from the television to the kitchen door where Poland stood, grinning, holding up a jar of fruit preserve and inexplicably, totally soaking wet.

Lithuania jumped to his feet.

"You're dripping all over my floor!" he pushed past his friend, daring to look in the kitchen to see the extent of the damage. "What happened?"

Poland's grin faltered a little; drops of rainwater dripped steadily on his shoulders and he sniffed.

"Well, you were out of jam, Liet. Can't have snack without jam!"

"Yes you can! Did you - did you just run to the store to get jam?"

"Yeah, I just said you didn't have any."

"... and I do have jam!"

Lithuania brusquely pushed past the disheveled nation and opened the cupboard. Sure enough, two perfectly good jars of jam, right there, dry and unopened.

Poland saw them and blinked.

"Oh." he stared dumbly. "This, though, uh, is raspberry jam! You only have strawberry." He shook his head, droplets splattering the kitchen walls. "See? Not useless!"

Lithuania took one look at him - one good look, the cloud of bad surprises and irritation fading from his eyes and his mind to make way to the simple, usual annoyance of spending time with Poland.

"Do you need to take a bath?"

"Nah, I already showered!" Poland giggled, finding his own joke particularly funny - until he sneezed. He sniffed, looking dejected; Lithuania gave in. Again.

"Just take off your clothes, dry yourself off and go to bed, alright?" he grabbed his friend by the elbow, mindful of not getting too wet himself. "And no snacking in bed. Bread and jam make crumbs, you know that."

"I'm still hungry, Liet," Poland mumbled, face hidden in the crook of Lithuania's shoulder. " I wanted a snack."

"You can just have a big breakfast tomorrow, Poland. It's late, I need to sleep."

Poland shivered in response - Lithuania tightened his arm around his friend's shoulders.

Honestly, he doubted Poland was still cold, huddled together with Lithuania under piles of blankets, skin against skin providing enough heat to warm even the chilliest bones - under the duvet and woolen quilt, Lithuania couldn't stand to wear any kind of pajamas.

Poland's soggy clothes where hanging in the bathroom, but the air was so humid they wouldn't be dry by morning; he would have to borrow at least trousers from Lithuania. He'd complain, but wasn't he the one who picked a large portion of his nicer clothes anyway?

Already dozing off, Poland let out a long contented sigh and Lithuania smiled to himself. He ran a hand through the still-humid locks and kissed his forehead.

"No foolin' 'round..." Poland mumbled sleepily. He nuzzled his friend's shoulder; his breath on Lithuania's skin tickled.

"I thought you didn't want to sleep yet," Lithuania teased. He was rather tired himself and had, oh god, what, five hours or so left before he had to get up and get on with his day? but it was such a rare occurrence to see Poland this way, calm and quiet at the right time, in the right place -(meaning of course at night, in his bed).

It was kind of adorable, actually.

Lithuania kissed him again, this time on the cheek, and Poland wriggled.

"Liet..!" he whined, but his lips pressed to Lithuania's neck in return, indulging in the warmth of his friend's skin. He snuggled closer and "You're, like, being mean." Betraying his words and his tone, his own fingers found the curve of the Lithuania's lower back and settled there, rubbing gently.

"You smell good though, so I guess I'll forgive you and stuff."

Lithuania chuckled quietly.

"You do that, thank you," he yawned, burying his nose in Poland's hair. "On the other hand, you'll need to wake up even earlier to shower while I get to sleep, oh, a good fifteen minutes more."

Poland took more time to reply this time, and for a moment, Lithuania thought he had finally fallen asleep.

"Whatever," came the drowsy, slow answer. "'s long as you make breakfast."


End file.
